Receuille Os
by Miss0reo
Summary: J'écrit quelques OS sur mes Ship d'idoles coréen préféré. J'espere que ça vous plaira. Si des ship vous viens à l'esprit une petite reviews.
1. Os n1 : BTS

Il a fallut que ça arrive un jours ! Un jour tout à fait normal au début. Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle et comment c'est arrivé. Pas vrai ? Quel question, bien sur que oui. Pour être bref je suis tomber amoureux d'une personne. On vit ensemble depuis trois ans voir plus en colocation avec cinq autres garçons. Nous sommes des idoles de la K-Pop. Notre nom, « BTS » ou Bangtan Boys. Mon nom ? Jeong Ho Seok ou J-Hope. Je suis l'un des rappeurs et le danseur principal du groupe.

Pour faire court, je suis dans la même chambre que l'homme pour le quel mon cœur chavire à chaque regards, chaque parole, chaque contact. Je suis allongé sur le lit, lui est dans la salle de bain pour se changer. On viens d'arriver au États-Unis pour la Kcon. On est tous super exister d'être ici.

En arrivant nous avons fait un jeux assez drôle. Il y avait deux équipes. L'équipe A : Nam Joon, Jung Guk, Yun Gi et moi même. L'équipe B : Seok Jin, Ji Min et Tae Hyung. Chaque équipes devait faire une photo avec une personne possédant un surf, une avec un appareil photo et apprendre notre chant à des personnes. C'était super sympa. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas gagner…

\- Ho Seok ! Tu m'entend ?  
\- Oui ! Pardon tu disais ?

Il me regard déçu. Il est tellement beau. Son sourire illuminant son visage. Un visage d'Ange, plus encore le maknae. J'aimerais tellement goûter à ses lèvres si...pulpeuse. De le prendre dans mes bars quand il est triste ou quand il est déçu de ses paroles qu'il écrit. Pouvoir goûter à chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Tu m'écoute ou pas !? s'énerva-t-il.  
\- Désolé ! m'excusai-je  
\- On va manger en ville. Va donc prendre une douche et habille toi bien.

Je me lève en ronchonnant, sous le petit rire de mon acolyte. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain très moderne de l'hôtel et m'y douche. Je prend des habille simple. Un slim noir, un tee shirt blanc, ma casquette fétiche, des bijoux simple et pour finir mes Jordan noir. Me voilà près pur partir. Je rejoint les autre en bas.

\- T'en as mit du temps. Une vrai fille, ricana Nam Joon.  
\- Respect ton aîné, rigolai-je le sourire au lèvres.  
\- Bon ! Les deux gosses. Vous avez fini ? On doit y aller, s'exclama le roux.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. On hoche tous la tête avant d'entrer dans le vanne. On nous emmène dans un restaurant coréen.

Après le repas qui c'est bien passer pour une fois, nous rentrons à l'hôtel. Chacun rejoins ça chambre. Je sais que mon camarade de chambre à bien bu ce soir. Il va bien dormir.

J'entre dans la chambre me change et vais dans mon lit. Mon colocataire fait pareil. Quelques secondes plus tard je l'entend ronflai. Je me relève pour le regarder. Comme à chaque fois que nous somme seul et qu'il dort. Je connais ses trait par cœur. Vous allez me prendre pour un psychopathe mais je l'aime tellement. Je me recouche et m'endort avec le son de son souffle.

* * *

Ce matin fut brutal. Les deux gosses du groupes sont venus réveillez tous le monde. J'adore quand il font ça...Surtout quand je rêve de mon hyung. Il m'ont mit de mauvaise humeurs. Une seule réflexion et je m'emporte. J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec un des membres ou même le staff. Surtout que ce soir on est sur scène. Je suis à une table pour déjeuner. Les autres ne sont pas encore arriver.

\- Hyung ! Gémit V qui arrive en courant.  
\- Quoi ? Grognai-je.  
\- Jin Hyung veut me tuer, se plain-t-il.

Je souffle un coups avant de le laisser se blottir contre moi. Suga arrive mais repart en voyant l'alien dans mes bars. Ce gosse est vraiment chiant, je veux bouffer en paix. Je le vire pour continuer de manger. Je distingue au coin de l'œil son visage, il fait la moue. Pauvre petit ! T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller.

-Hyung ! T'es méchant et puis t'es pas beau aujourd'hui, rechigne-t-il.

Je me lève, le regard, lui prend la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Je le plaque contre le mur.

\- Tu te fous royalement de mi là ! VOUS m'avez réveiller et je suis méchant ? Hurlai-je. J'ai les nerf à vif. La première personne qui viens me chercher je le cogne. Dis le aux autres.

Je le relâche et il part voir le restes du groupe. Je m'assoie sur le lit de mon Hyung et hurle. Celui ci même arrive dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui me fais sourire à mon tour.

\- Hope ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? m'interroge le roux. Ou même les autres jours. Dés que quelqu'un te réveille sauf moi t'as les nerfs à vifs. Tu es aussi distant avec moi depuis quelques jours.  
\- C'est rien Hyung, soufflai-je. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. Les chorégraphies, les enregistrements, les entraînements me fatiguent. j'en peu plus de tout ce travail.  
\- Demande quelques jours de repos Seok ! Tu devrais aussi arrêter de trop travailler. Tu rentres tard le soir après les entraînements. S'il te plaît arrête et pense un peu à toi, me supplia-t-il.

Je le regard. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie l'embrasser. Je me mort la lèvres ce qu'il le fait réagir.

\- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demande-t-il avec innocence.  
\- Oui j'ai mal, chuchotai-je.  
\- Où? Fit-il paniquer.  
\- Au cœur… gémissais-je. Aider moi !  
\- Comment je peux faire ça ? Me questionna-t-il. T'emmener à l'hôpital ? Appeler les garçons ?  
\- Nan ! Rien de tout cela. Un seul geste suffira.

Il me questionne du regard. Il est si innocent que ça. Sérieusement. Je te demande de m'embrasser imbécile. Je mordit ma lèvre inférieur, passa mes mains autour de son corps et m'approcha de lui. Nos souffles ce mélanger, seulement quelques centimètres distancé nos lèvres respective. Il comprend mon intention à se moment précis, quand nos lèvres se touchent. Il les mouve. Il en avait aussi envie ? Il passe ça langue contre mes lèvres pour demander accès. Je l'y autorise. Nos deux muscles buccales dansent en symbiose.

Il commence à m'allonger sur le lit. Tu crois pouvoir dominer ? On va voir ça. Je me retourne en quittant ses lèvres. Nos places sont inverser.

\- Ne pensent pas dominer Hyung, soufflai-je a son oreille avant de jouer avec son lobe.

Il gémit sous la surprise. On se bat pour savoir qui l'emporte. Bien sur je gagne. Je commence à jouer sur son torse. J'enlève son T-shirt, je joue ensuite avec ses boutons de chair. Il souffle de plaisir. Il me chauffe là ? J'en peux plus, mon pantalon commence à devenir étroit. J'enlève mon haut et nous voilà coller l'un contre l'autre. Nos deux torse muscler ce touchant me fait frisonner.

J'enlève ses dernier habits, libérant ainsi son membre bien tendu. Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de mes lèvres. Je lèche chaque partie de son torse, j'arrive au niveau de son désir. Je donne des petit coups de langue sur celui ci. Il gémit, j'adore ! Je le prend en bouche et mouve mes lèvres. Je fait des mouvement doux. Il gémit. J'accélère. Il empoigne mes cheveux pour faire remonter ma tête. Seulement je résiste.

\- Hope...arrête je vais venir…

Je le sens se déverser dans ma bouche. Je recrache tous sur le lit. J'enlève mes dernières affaires. On se retrouve nu l'un contre l'autre. Je lui présente mes doigts, il les prend en bouche, sa langue bouge sur tous, les léchant avec envie. Je les retire, les savant bien humides.

J'en enfonce un en lui. Il gémit de surprise. Un autre vient en lui. Il se tort légèrement de douleur. Je l'embrasse pour le rassurer. Un troisième s'en suis. Je l'ai bouge doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à leurs présence. Il gémit encore une fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès des fois.

J'enlève ensuite mes doigt pour les remplacer par ma verge bien dresser. Un gémissement traverse ses lèvres. Je prend son membre et exerce de lent va-et-vient. Après quelques coup, je touche ça prostate. Je fait exprès de la rater pour voir sa réaction.

\- J-Hope ! Gémi-t-il de désarroi.

J'adore. Je continue quand même à toucher son point G. Seuls nos gémissements se font entendre dans la pièce. J'exerce une pression plus forte sur son membres. Nos venons en même temps. Lui dans ma main et moi en lui. Je me retire et m'allonge à ses côté. On reprend notre souffle tranquillement. Je m'assoie sur le lit et le regarde.

\- Hyung !  
\- Oui ? Souffl-t-il.  
\- Je t'aime Yun Gi Hyung.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Ho Seok.


	2. Os n2 : SEVENTEEN

Dix neuf heures. On rentre enfin de l'entraînement. Je m'affale sur le canapé suivit de JiHoon, Hansol, JiSoo et Mingyu. Chen s'affale sur moi.

Moi : Chen ! Bouge de là ! T'es collant.  
Chen : Ani Appa !  
Moi : Appa ?  
Hansol : Nae ! T'es le plus vieux donc appa.

Je rigole doucement de se petit surnom. On a déjà la Eomma donc Appa est un petit plus. On discute une vingtaine de minute calmement. JeongHan arrive une spatule de cuisine en mains.

JeongHan : Hey ! Les gosses à la douche sinon vous manger pas.  
Moi : Les gosses ?  
JeongHan : Nae ! Mais pas toi Hyung.

Il parte tous. Je me retrouve seul dans le salon. JiSoo, JiHoon et SeokMin discute dans la chambre la vocal team. Chen et Hansol prennent leur douche ensemble. SeungKwan prend aussi sa douche. JunHui, Soon Young et MingHao parle d'une chorégraphie dans le couloir attendant leur tour au douche. WonWoo et Mingyu font je ne sais quoi dans notre chambre (chambre Hip-Hop team). Quant à la princesse, elle cuisine pour tout le monde.

Je me lève pour aller aider l'ange à faire la cuisine. Une petit heure plus tard, les garçons on fini leur douche, prêt à manger leur repas. JeongHan va prendre une douche. J'interpelle les onze gosses :

Moi : Je vais payer un resto à JeongHan. On va pas revenir trop tard, je penses. Donc pas de bêtise.  
Chen : Nae appa !  
JiSoo : On les surveille t'en fais pas.  
JunHui : Si on a un soucis on vous appellera.  
Soon Young : On t'appellera toi plus tôt.

Je leur souris et les laisse manger en paix. Enfin c'est pas si paisible que ça le repas dans le dortoir. Je passe devant la salle de bain qu'occupe JeongHan avec une petite idée en temps. J'entre, prends la pile de vêtements et sors de la pièce. Je prend une douche et ressort une serviette autour de la taille. Je vais dans la chambre. J'enfile un jean noir troué au genoux, un t-shirt blanc et une veste dans les ton grise. Je sort et vais dans le salon. Je m'assoie sur le canapé et discute avec SeokMin, Seungkwan et Minghao et JiHoon. Les autres jouent à la console sauf Mingyu et WonWoo qui font encore je ne sais quoi dans notre chambre. On entend ensuite le crie de JeongHan:

JeongHan : Putain DK !

Plus personne ne parle. SeokMin est blanc comme un linge. Chen et JunHui essayent de le faire réagir. On voit ensuite le plus efféminé de nous arrive une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux dégoulinant. Ça lui donne un côté très sexy. Je me mords la lèvre sans vraiment le faire exprès. Hansol vient me susurrer à l'oreille :

Hansol : Tu ne serais pas la cause de se remue ménage par hasard ?  
Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !  
Hansol : Hyung ! T'es pas crédible, je t'ai cramé depuis pas mal de temps.  
Moi : Ah bon ?  
Hansol : Je sais que JeongHan-hyung t'attire, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir deviner d'ailleurs.

Je suis assez surpris. Je croyais l'avoir bien cacher pourtant

Moi : Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as découvert ?  
Hansol : Y a quatre ou cinq mois.

Hansol va s'asseoir plus loin. Je regarde JeongHan s'énerver sur SeokMin. Le pauvre il a rien fait. Je me dénonce ? Aller c'est partie. Je me lève et passe discrètement mes doigt sur la peau de la princesse. Il frisonne.

Moi : Pourquoi tu l'engueule princesse ?  
JeongHan : Il m'a pris mes affaire.  
Moi : t'es sur ? T'as une preuve ?  
JeongHan : Nan… mais  
Moi : Va voir dans ma chambre.

Il fit ce que je lui ai demander. Il revient deux minute plus tard habiller d'un jean bleu délavé, d'un pull à mange longue qui laisse l'une de ses épaules découverte.

JeongHan : On y va ?

Moi : Oui !Bon on y va pas de bétise.

Les onze : Nae appa !

Je ris doucement. On sort du dortoir. On marche tranquillement en discutant jusqu'au restaurant. On s'installe. Le serveur nous apporte la carte. On commande quelques choses de léger. Le repas se passe bien. Je paye sous les plainte de JeongHan. On sort. Mon Ange veut aller à la fête foraine. On y va tranquillement. On a presque fait toutes les attraction, La grande roue, la maison hanté, les grand huit, même la pêche au canard. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi. Ce mec est un putain de gosse en vrai.

On s'assoit dans un parc. Il a une barbe à papa dans les mains. Il s'en met partout. Il en a sur le nez et au coins des lèvres. J'essuie son petit nez avec mon doigt. Il rougis. J'approche ensuite mon visage de ses lèvres. J'essuie ensuite le sucre qu'il a au coins de la bouche avec ma langue.

JeongHan : Hy...Hyung qu'est-ce que…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siens. Je les mouve et me retire.

Moi : JeongHan ! Je t'aime  
JeongHan : Je...Je t'aime aussi Hyung.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois.


End file.
